


Surprise!

by E_reez



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Or series?, Possible Romance? idk, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_reez/pseuds/E_reez
Summary: Surprises can be the best. And better when they come from a friend.OrNick gives Judy a big surprise.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> It's me!  
> E_!  
> And I'm back with another crappy story that I wrote.  
> I know it's not the best, BUT I try be better at writting.  
> No need to distract you more
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, what do you think Carrots?”

The bunny stared at him with wide eyes. Her nose was the only part of her body that moved.

Nick took the tickets out of his small messenger bag and showed them to her.

“Would you like to go to the concert?”

And she kept staring. No movement. No sound coming from her. No emotion. Only the dilatation of her pupils was the only thing that displayed something, and it wasn’t that much.

His ears started to lower, and his smile turned into an anxious one.

This scared him and he was getting nervous. Normally, his friend was very expressive and communicative, but this was not the case. So, he did what he thought was the only viable solution.

“Fluff?” He asked with caution, “Are you alright?”

He did not expect the high-pitched squeal coming from her nor when she became bunny-bullet.

He ‘oofed’ when she collided with his front. The force was so much that it made him fall on his butt.

She was nose to nose with him. He had no problem seeing the details of her face or her irises.

Clutching onto his shirt collar, she began bouncing on her feet and exclaimed:

“Really!?”

The fox was like a deer caught in the headlights. All of it happened so abruptly that he needed some seconds to process everything.

“Yeah, Carrots. Really” He mumbled when his brain finally caught up. He was still looking at her eyes.

She moved as fast as the last time, this time she was aiming at his neck. Then, her arms encircled his neck and said excitedly:

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyouthankyouthankyou…!”

Her grip was stronger every second that it caused him difficulty to breath. It felt as if he were being clenched by a boa.

“Cah-Carrots!” Nick said with difficulty, “L-let me-e breath!”

Relaxing her on him, she leaned back―she moved her hands to his shoulders―and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Nick,” Judy said with a sheepish smile, “I got a little exited.”

She was ashamed of herself. She had never reacted like she did, not when she received her acceptance letter from the police academy. A blush began to appear on her cheeks from all the sudden embarrassment.

Nick looked at her and saw her apologetic yet excited smile. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at her for long, and certainly not with those big eyes of hers.

“You are forgiven, Fluff,” He gave a soft smile as he said that to her. Unfortunately, pain traveled form his tail up to his spine and interrupted their little fluffy moment.

He cringed from the sudden and unwelcomed sensation. He had landed on his butt, but his tail was not so fast.

“Carrots, as much as I like your presence, could you move, please?” He said with pain, “I’m sitting on my tail.”

Getting off from him, Judy quickly apologized again.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Nick!” the clearly and now distressed bunny said, “It’s second time I hurt you!”

He stood up and dusted his behind. Then, he gently spoke.

“Don’t worry, Fluff. I know you got excited.”

“But still, Nick! It was careless of me,” She responded back. She moved her paws close to hear chest and gave him a guilty expression.

“It’s ok. Really,” he looked at her, “it was just the landing that ached.”

She inspected his face with concern. He had a soft-genuine smile, it looked like he was telling the truth. However, she still asked:

“You sure?”

“Sure, Ju.”

He hugged her after he said, wrapping her in a warm and tender embrace.

She returned the action. It was impossible not to. He was soft and gentle. Then, slowly she stood on her toes and nuzzled him in neck.

“Thank you, Nick.”

The doe was being sincere. It was the best surprise someone had given her in ages. No one had ever gifted her a ticket to see her favorite artist, Gazelle. She had been looking for available tickets for so long. But the minute they were for sale, they were sold out instantly. Not even in online resale groups was she able to find them.

“I know you have been looking for them since they were out, and that you wanted to go to the concert. And I couldn’t leave my best bunny friend with no concert, you know. So, I reached out to a guy I know who resells tickets and convinced them to sell me a bunch of them. And I kept them as a secret, because if my sly bunny found them, the tedious plan I came up with would have no sense in the end.”

He murmured in her ear.

“So. Surprise, Judy!”

He squeezed her a little. And she hugged him harder.

“ _Dumb fox didn’t have to,”_ she thought to herself.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. This was the best surprise of her life. He had no necessity to spend his time searching for the tickets, and yet he bothered to do it. He really outdid himself. He surely was her ‘sly and dumb fox’.

Judy knew that she was getting emotional. However, she couldn’t help it. It was such a sweet gesture from him. The mere action spoke more than what he could tell her with his voice.

“Thank you, Nick,” she said with a watery voice, “You didn’t have to do it, you know?”

“I know. But what kind of friend would I be then?” He said back, separating himself from her but keeping her at arm’s length, “We have to help each other.”

Judy cleaned her eyes with the back of her paws. She looked at him again and said:

“I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. You’re the _best_ , Nick.”

Hugging her quickly for a last time, he asked:

“So, it is a confirmed yes, right Fluff?”

“Yes, Nick. It is.”

“Perfect. You already know the date and time of the concert. So, do you want me to pick you up or …?”

“Wait, let me think. I’m still processing everything”

“Take your time, Carrots. You can tell me when you have an answer.”

“I’m going to a Gazelle concert…”

“…”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, tips, among other things are appreciated.  
> And if you spot any errors, please write a comment. It will help me improve the quality of future works.


End file.
